Sea Water and Teacups
by Silver Espeon
Summary: A short story about Mugman and Cala Maria's struggle of raising their child, Seacup.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys, I think I might be falling for Cala Maria... I just can't get enough of her. Send help. Lol. Anyways here's a story about Mugman and Cala Maria raising their child. ~ Silver Espeon**

Mugman loved the ocean. The calm, beautiful waves and the falling sunset as night began to dawn were wonders to behold. The beach was a paradise getaway from Inkwell Isle which normally has harsh winters. Thankfully he and his family lived close to the ocean. It was only on Inkwell Isle 2, a brisk walk away. Sometimes Cuphead teased Mugman for travelling to the beach so often but Mugman knew it was all brotherly love. "Going to see your mermaid girlfriend mermaid again?" said Cuphead in a high pitched voice.

Oh that's right. Mugman had asked out Cala Maria, the beautiful mermaid they fought, on a date. Cala Maria accepted and 9 years later they gave birth to a baby girl. Her name was Seacup and inherited her mother's octopus hair and her father's cup as a head and blue nose. Her nose was smaller, however, than her father's.

Mugman would lie if he said dating Cala Maria was perfect. She often suffered from bipolar disorder as characterized by her medusa form. She could get mad quite easily and when she did, it wasn't pretty. Thankfully she was able to keep that form under control for the most part. Cala Maria was genuinely a good person and that's what Mugman valued about her above all else.

" ** _Another_** drink, Mugman?" Cala was visibly upset with Mugman. Anyone could tell that. Because of their misadventures at an early age (and because it was the 1920s where there were less restrictions on what kids and teens could do) Mugman started drinking. His favorite by far was wine. "Come on, it's to celebrate the birth of our child! This is the last one I promise." Mugman filled a glass that was obviously very tall and drank it all slowly to savor it. "Mmm."

"It better be. Because now you're gonna be a father." "Hand her over to me." Mugman was given the baby and he stared intensly at her. She was absolutely adorable. Mugman rubbed his nose against her softly, gaining some laughter from her. "Awww!" Mugman said. "She is so adorable." "Great now she's gonna smell like wine." 'Oh come on. A little wine never hurt anyone." "She's an infant Mugman!" "We'll look back on this and laugh." "You think everything's a joke Mugman. I don't want our daughter ending up like her alcoholic father!"

Mugman fell silent. He thought Cala was joking but now she was serious. "Well." Mugman couldn't muster up a response. He laid Seacup down on her crib and Mugman walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Mugman walked to an empty room in the house and sat. He cried softly, tears running down his cheeks. "What was that all about? I should have done better." Mugman cried and cried. He was crying not only at the fact that Cala yelled at him but also that he failed his obligation to be a good father. After several minutes of crying, Cala walked in.

She sat down next to Mugman. If he wasn't embarrassed then, he was now. Here he was, a 20 year old grown man, crying and being comforted by his wife. He hadn't truly grown up and still looked the same as he did when he was a boy. But that's the thing Cala loved about Mugman above all else. His youthful energy and the way he can make her smile.

Mugman hugged Cala tightly by her waist. He wiped his tears off. "Listen, I'm sorry for drinking. I should have stopped." "And I'm sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have been so mean." The two embraced each other and sat in silence.

Cala broke the silence. "You know what I love about you? You can make me smile and laugh. I swear, you're a really funny person." "You know what I love about you? You're a really nice person. I don't think I've ever met someone as nice and kindhearted as you." "Me? A nice person? Come on, you're the goody two shoes." "That was when I was a kid. And you know what happens to the goody two shoes once they leave school?"

"They become wild and go off the rails?" "Sort of. They get married, have a nice house by the beach, and have a beautiful baby." During this whole conversation, Cala and Mugman were hugging but now they were kissing. Mugman held on to Cala's Maria's sweet ass. At that point, Mugman knew that this was going to be an excellent life, even better than he imagined. A beautiful wife and child and a house by the beach where the weather was nice. Could he ask for anything more?

 **The End**


End file.
